Aiuto inaspettato
by police3612
Summary: Amanda ha una ricaduta con il gioco d'azzardo, ma questa volta ha qualcuno che la aiuta a superare la sua dipendenza una volta per tutte.
1. Chapter 1

AIUTO INASPETTATO

N.B. Law and Order Svu e tutti i suoi personaggi appartengono a Dick Wolf

AMANDA ROLLINS P.O.V.

Mi sto preparando per lasciare il bullpen, ci hanno dato un weekend lungo, abbiamo avuto una brutta settimana con un caso difficile quindi un po di tempo libero è ben apprezzato da tutti, tutti tranne me. Durante questo periodo ho accumulato parecchio stress e a quanto pare questa settimana è stata la goccia che ha fatto traboccare il vaso, considerando che sento l'impulso di giocare d'azzardo. So che probabilmente dovrei chiedere a Finn di portarmi ad una riunione, ma l'ho già deluso abbastanza, tutti loro, così decido di sbrigarmela da sola. Sto guidando verso una riunione, ma sulla strada la mia voglia di giocare ha la meglio sugli altri pensieri, perciò mi ritrovo in un casinò, concentrandomi sul gioco e lasciando che i sensi di colpa arrivino in seguito. Gioco ed ordino un drink, poi un altro ed un altro ancora fino a che sono quasi completamente ubriaca, a quel punto il mio buon senso si fa sentire così chiamo un taxi per portarmi a casa. Arrivo al mio appartamento, pago il tassista ed entro in casa, ad aspettarmi c'è Frannie, gli do una carezza sulla testa e mi allontano, ho troppi pensieri per la testa, infatti vado sul pilota automatico, riempo le ciotole di acqua e cibo di Frannie, faccio una doccia e mi sdraio sul letto, sono esausta sia fisicamente sia emotivamente, ed in questo modo procede la maggior parte del mio weekend. Stasera vado a dormire presto , ho bisogno di riposare, domani devo tornare a lavoro e tutto deve sembrare normale. Mi sveglio con un rumore assordante che probabilmente mi sembra tale per via del mal di testa derivato dall'alcool, penso sia la sveglia cosi la lascio suonare, ma dopo un po di minuti capisco che il suono non appartiene alla sveglia, ma al mio cellulare cosi lo raggiungo rapidamente però ha gia smesso di squillare. Accendo il display e vedo una marea di chiamate da parte di Finn, di Carisi e del tenente Benson, poi guardo l'ora, oh no sono le 9:00 e sono in ritardo, digito in fretta un messaggio a Finn dicendogli che sto arrivando e corro a prepararmi, non sono ancora pronta a sentire l'ira del tenente, menomale che doveva sembrare che andasse tutto alla normalità.

OLIVIA BENSON P.O.V.

Non abbiamo nuovi casi quindi sono qui nel mio ufficio. Ogni volta che alzo lo sguardo dalla mia scrivania e vedo quella vuota di Amanda, il mio sangue ribolle sempre di più, come può essere in ritardo di oltre due ore dopo aver avuto tutto il weekend libero , per non parlare del fatto che non ha risposto a nessuna delle nostre chiamate e ne abbiamo fatte tante, per cui farà meglio ad avere una buona scusa quando arriva. Sento bussare alla porta.

O: Avanti

F: Liv, Amanda mi ha mandato un messaggio , ha detto che sta arrivando

O: Va bene , grazie Fin.

Annuisce e se ne va. A quanto pare la detective Rollins si è decisa a venire a lavorare finalmente.

AMANDA P.O.V.

Sto entrando nel dipartimento e nel frattempo mi sto preparando psicologicamente per la ramanzina che mi aspetta, infatti non metto neanche piede nel bullpen e gia sento la voce arrabbiata del tenente che si rivolge a me.

O: Rollins, nel mio ufficio adesso.

Fin e Carisi mi rivolgono sguardi simpatici mentre mi incammino verso l'ufficio, sono sicura che sono molto contenti di non trovarsi al mio posto. Entro e di nuovo prima che io possa dire qualcosa, il tenente mi interrompe, questo mi dimostra che è davvero su tutte la furie.

O: Chiudi la porta e siediti

A: Tenente, posso spiegare...

O: Non mi hai sentita Rollins?

Annuisco e faccio come mi ha detto poi mi siedo ed aspetto l' esplosione del tenente che non tarda ad arrivare.

O: Sai Rollins è da stamattina che mi interrogo sul perchè tu dopo aver avuto tre giorni di ferie non ti sia presentata a lavoro in orario, ma con ben tre ore di ritardo, senza contare che non hai risposto al tuo cellulare, cos'è l'hai perso? Lascia stare non voglio saperlo. Ti piacerebbe ora spiegarmi il motivo di tutto questo?

A: Ho fatto tardi ieri sera, e stamattina non ho sentito la sveglia.

Dopotutto non è una bugia, diciamo che è una mezza verità. Vengo salvata da Fin e Carisi che bussano alla porta, e ci avvisano che abbiamo un caso.

O: D' accordo Amanda, fai in modo che una cosa del genere non ricapiti più se non vuoi una sospensione

A: Si tenente, grazie.

Me la sono cavata abbastanza facilmente. Prendiamo le nostre cose e ci dirigiamo verso la scena del crimine. E' stato un caso relativamente semplice, sono le sette e stiamo raccogliendo le nostre cose per tornare a casa, però come da routine recente, non vado verso il mio appartamento ma verso il casinò. Ad un certo punto sento un forte boato di quelli che fa la swat quando butta giu una porta, mi giro instintivamente verso la fonte del rumore, ed eccoli li che insieme alla polizia irrompono nel casinò, ed in meno di un minuto circondano tutta la zona. Ed è cosi che mi ritrovo in una stanza per gli interrogatori, con lo sguardo fissato a terra per la vergogna mentre aspetto che qualcuno venga a parlare con me. Dopo un bel po di tempo arriva un detective, la cui espressione mostra compassione riservando però anche un po di giudizio.

D: Allora detective Rollins eh?

E nel dirlo sottolinea la parola detective come se non mi sentissi gia abbastanza in colpa. Non rispondo provando troppo imbarazzo solo al pensiero di guardarlo in faccia.

D: Non so perchè lo sto facendo detective, di solito non ho problemi a sbattere in galera tipi come te, ma il mio istinto mi sta dicendo che sei una brava persona ed ho deciso di seguirlo, quindi per questa volta ti do un'altra possibilità , chiamala la tua carta per uscire gratis di prigione, ricorda tuttavia che ha validità per una sola occasione. Sto comunque chiamando il tuo tenente, hai bisogno di aiuto.

La mia espressione gli dimostra tutta la gratitudine che sto provando , ed il detective mi rivolge un sorriso mentre esce dalla stanza. Mi ci vuole un millisecondo per cambiare la mia espressione da gratitudine e sollievo a puro panico realizzando la seconda parte di quello che il detective ha detto, oh no non appena il tenente lo saprà sarò completamente fregata, addio al mio lavoro e addio alla mia vita, sospiro appogiando la testa sul tavolo.

OLIVIA P.O.V.

Mi sveglio al suono del cellulare a cui rispondo automaticamente aspettandomi che sia la chiamata per un caso .

O: Benson

D: Salve tenente Benson mi scuso per l'ora, sono il detective Stoner, tenevo ad avvisarla che ho qui in custodia uno dei suoi detective

O: Chi?

D: Il detective Amanda Rollins

O: Sto arrivando, mi dica l'indirizzo

D: Certo ...

Stacco con il detective Stoner, mi metto le scarpe, prendo le chiavi della macchina e mi accingo ad andare a recuperare il mio detective ribelle. Non posso credere di star andando a recuperarla da una cella, ora si che dovrà darmi delle spiegazioni, sapevo fin da quando ho preso l' incarico da tenente di avere delle responsibilità nei confronti dei miei subordinati, ma non pensavo che avrei dovuto addirittura attraversare la città nel bel mezzo della notte per tirarli fuori dai guai. Come mi aspettavo non c'è traffico quindi arrivo al distretto in una quindicina di minuti, parcheggio la macchina ed entro. Mi rivolgo ad un agente che si trova alla reception e gli mostro il distintivo.

O: Tenente Olivia Benson, cerco il detective Stoner.

Prima che l'ufficiale possa rispondere arriva il detective che mi conduce in una sala riunioni dopo possiamo ottenere privacy per la conversazione che dobbiamo avere.

O: Dov'è il detective Rollins , sta bene?

Glielo chiedo rapidamente con la necessita di sapere che sta bene.

D: Si tenente sta bene, è in una delle nostre celle.

Ora che so che sta bene, sento la mia rabbia rimontare in superfice.

O: Cosa è successo?

D: Tenente comprendo che quello che sto per dirle è difficile da accettare , ma abbiamo trovato il suo ufficiale mentre facevamo un bliz in un casino illegale, stava giocando d'azzardo.

Mi passo le mani sulla faccia e prendo un respiro profondo, decido di darle almeno il beneficio del dubbio prima di iniziare ad urlarle contro, anche se non credo che la sua versione sia tanto diversa da quello che penso.

O: Quali accuse ci sono contro di lei?

D: Senta tenente , è una cosa che non mi capita spesso ma questa volta non me la sento di accusare il suo detective, per questo l'ho chiamata speravo potesse aiutarla, ne ha bisogno.

O: Grazie detective, le do la mia parola ,il detective Rollins riceverà l'aiuto di cui ha bisogno me ne assicurerò personalmente

D: Va bene tenente mi fido della sua parola, però ricordi se accadrà nuovamente non potrò farci niente

O: Ne sono consapevole, non accadrà di nuovo

D: Venga con me la porto dal suo detective.

Annuisco ed andiamo verso la cella, appena la vedo li dentro, l'assurdità della situazione mi colpisce ancor di più, ma decido di aspettare fino a quando saremo fuori di qui prima di affrontarla. Mi rivolgo a lei con uno sguardo severo.

O: Andiamo.

Non mi guarda neanche in faccia mentre si affretta ad eseguire quello che è più un ordine che una richiesta. Appena siamo fuori tenta di iniziare una conversazione , ma io la stronco sul nascere, non sono ancora pronta a sentire le sue scuse.

O: Non ora. Sali in macchina.

Sale silenziosamente e altrettanto silenziosamente procede il nostro viaggio fino al distretto, io troppo arrabbiata e lei troppo timorosa per dire qualcosa. Stiamo uscendo dall'ascensore quando mi ferma un superiore chiedendomi un minuto per parlare a proposito di un caso, visto che ci sono, non puo aspettare fino a domattina penso, ma faccio trasparire solo un sorriso educato mentre annuisco, poi mi rivolgo al mio detective che continua a fissare il pavimento.

O: Rollins aspettami nel mio ufficio.

Non dico altro mentre seguo il capitano per parlare delle novità di un caso. L'incontro mi ruba più tempo del previsto, infatti sono di ritorno dopo 20 minuti , mi dirigo nel mio ufficio e noto con sgomento che Amanda non c'è, poi noto anche un foglio appoggiato sulla mia scrivania e sopra di esso c'è la pistola e il distintivo di Amanda, non devo neanche leggerlo per sapere cos'è, e mi precipito per tutto il distretto a cercarla.

AMANDA P.O.V.

So che Olivia mi ha detto di andare nel suo ufficio, ma voglio risparmarle la pena di licenziarmi, cosi ho deciso di fermarmi alla mia scrivania. Digito sul mio pc e trovo quello che cercavo, quindo stampo il foglio, è una lettera di dimissioni standard a cui devo apporre soltanto la mia firma. Lo faccio e vado nell'ufficio del tenente, dove depongo il pezzo di carta insieme al mio distintivo e alla mia pistola sulla sua scrivania e poi me ne vado, non ho motivo di restare. Fuori dal distretto non ho difficoltà a trovare un taxi a cui do l'indirizzo del mio appartamento. Arrivata a casa cerco in ogni modo di tenermi impegnata , non voglio dare alla mia mente il tempo di pensare cosa farò ora nella mia vita considerando che ho perso il mio amato lavoro. Credo sia passata una mezz'ora quando un bussare insistente alla mia porta d'ingresso mi tira fuori dai miei mille pensieri e mi alzo malvolentieri per andare ad aprire. Guardo dallo spioncino e vedo che si tratta del tenente Benson, sono tentata di non rispondere e tornarmene sul divano ed è proprio quello che ho intenzione di fare, ma la voce di Olivia mi ferma di colpo.

O: Rollins so che ci sei, apri.

Mi acciglio però torno sui miei passi ed apro la porta. Lei entra ed appoggia il mio distintivo e la mia pistola sul tavolino davanti al divano.

O: Hai dimenticato questi sulla mia scrivania.

Ha un sopracciglio alzato in avvertimento, cosi io mi metto immediatamente sulla difensiva.

A: Beh ti ho risparmiato la pena di licenziarmi

O: Credimi , quando vorrò licenziarti sarai la prima a saperlo.

Mi risponde senza perdere un colpo, ed io mi sento abbattuta , tutta la falsa rabbia che ho usato per mascherare le mie emozioni si è presto dissipata ed ora ho soltanto voglia di un abbraccio e di qualcuno che mi dica che tutto andrà bene. Olivia sembra capirlo perchè mi conduce verso il divano, si siede con me e mi lascia piangere sulla sua spalla, sussurrandomi le parole di conforto che ho proprio bisogno di sentire in questo momento. Una volta che mi sono calmata mi raddrizzo e dal modo in cui mi guarda so che il tenente vuole dirmi qualcosa ed immagino gia cosa sia.

O: Come ho detto tesoro, non voglio licenziarti ma ho bisogno che tu faccia una cosa per me, devi realmente fare uno sforzo per fermare il gioco d'azzardo, voglio che quando hai voglia di giocare tu venga da me, ed io resterò con te finchè non vuoi farlo più, va bene?

Io annuisco e lei mi sorride.

O: Sei più forte di questa dipendenza, puoi superarla ed in più ora non sei più sola, puoi contare su di me.

Ci abbracciamo di nuovo e per la prima volta in tutta la mia vita mi sento davvero più forte di questa dipendenza, anche perche ora so che se mai dovessi caderci ancora avrò qualcuno che mi tira indietro e mi ricorda cosa è davvero importante, farò davvero uno sforzo sincero non posso rischiare di perdere il mio lavoro e la mia squadra che è a tutti gli effetti la mia famiglia.


	2. Chapter 2

AMANDA P.O.V.

Sono passate due settimane da quando Liv ha scoperto della mia dipendenza e da allora mi è sempre stata vicino, non ho più giocato , ma se devo essere sincera non è perchè non ne ho voglia è più perchè queste settimane al lavoro sono state cosi intense che quando tornavo a casa avevo solo la forza per mettermi a letto e riposare un pochino finchè il dovere non chiamava di nuovo. Ora i ritmi sono tornati più o meno alla normalità e cosi la mia mente è tornata al gioco d'azzardo, sto provando ad ignorarla da un bel pò, ma ora non c'è la faccio più, ed eccomi qui che afferrò le chiavi della macchina ed esco di casa nel bel mezzo della notte. Mentre guido cerco di pensare a tutte le buone ragioni per non andare, cosi la memoria mi ripropone la conversazione con Olivia e ricordando la dolcezza con cui mi ha trattato nonostante io l'abbia delusa più di una volta, qualcosa scatta nella mia testa, no non posso deluderli ancora una volta, faccio inversione e ritorno al mio appartamento. Sono consapevole di non poter ritornare semplicemente a letto ed addormentarmi come se nulla fosse quindi ignorando l'orario ho deciso di chiamare l' unica persona che può realmente aiutarmi. Scorro la lista dei contatti fino a quando non trovo il numero del tenente e prima di perdere il coraggio, premo il pulsante di chiamata. Olivia risponde dopo pochi squilli.

O: Amanda? Che succede? Va tutto bene?

La sua voce suona assonnata ed anche preoccupata, così mi affretto a rassicurarla.

A: Si sto bene , ho solo ... mm... io...

O: Stai avendo una brutta notte, tesoro?

Me lo chiede con dolcezza, chiaramente più calma di prima ora che le ho assicurato che nonostante tutto sto bene.

A: Si , io ho solo bisogno di un amico, mi dispiace di averti disturbato a quest'ora...

Mi interrompe prima che possa scusarmi ancora.

O: Sei al tuo appartamento?

A: Si

O: Sto arrivando.

Come da parola arriva poco dopo ed io la faccio entrare.

A: Ciao, grazie per essere venuta nonostante l'orario

O: Hey te l'ho detto che ci sono sempre per te e lo intendevo.

Le sorrido e mi precipito verso il bancone della cucina per afferrare le chiavi della mia macchina, poi torno verso Olivia che nel frattempo osserva le mie mosse incuriosita, cercando di capire quali sono le mie intenzioni. Le porgo le chiavi.

A: Potresti tenerle tu Liv, ecco io non sono sicura che avendole a portata di mano non le userei...

Non ho bisogno di dire altro perchè lei mi capisce al volo e le prende rassicurandomi.

O: Certo le tengo io non preoccuparti.

Ci stabiliamo sul divano ed accendo la televisione, sintonizzandola su un film casuale che stanno trasmettendo, anche se nessuna di noi due lo sta realmente guardando, ognuna concentrata sui propri pensieri. E' Liv che ad un certo punto interrompe il silenzio che si è creato, facendomi una domanda.

O: Vuoi raccontarmi cosa è accaduto questa sera?

A: Non lo so.

E' la verità non so se voglio raccontarglielo perchè da una parte mi vergogno di esserci quasi ricaduta, ma dall'altra parte voglio solo raccontarle tutto. Prendo una decisione quando lei pronuncia la prossima frase.

O: Dai, sai che puoi fidarti di me

A: Non ho più giocato da quando lo hai scoperto, però volevo...

Abbasso lo sguardo sul pavimento , sono in imbarazzo, non posso ancora credere che Liv mi sia dovuta venire a prendere da una cella. Ho le lacrime agli occhi ma mi rifiuto ostinatamente di lasciarle cadere non voglio sembrare ancora più debole. Percependo la mia difficoltà Olivia mi poggia una mano sul braccio, ricordandomi che lei è proprio qui con me, questo gesto mi da la forza di continuare.

A: Credimi io vorrei solo che la voglia di giocare d'azzardo scomparisse , ma non è cosi, mi dispiace tanto...

O: Hey non hai nulla di cui dispiacerti, non mi aspettavo certo che tutto fosse risolto cosi in un batter d'occhio, ci vorrà de tempo ma c'è la farai ne sono sicura. Allora cosa ti ha impedito di andare in un casinò fino ad ora?

A: Il troppo lavoro, ma poi stasera sono tornata e non avevo nulla da fare, così dopo aver pesato le opzioni, quella del casinò ha vinto. Sono salita in macchina e sono partita però mentre guidavo sapevo di non potervi più deludere, siete la mia famiglia, ho fatto inversione , sono tornata al mio appartamento e ti ho chiamato.

Ora ho proprio perso la battaglia contro le mie emozioni, e sto piangendo visibilmente, cosi Liv mi trascina in abbraccio molto confortante.

O: Hai fatto la cosa giusta.

OLIVIA P.O.V.

Trattengo Amanda finchè lei non si calma, ora sembra assonnata, è abbastanza normale dopo il turbine di emozioni in cui è passata stasera.

O: Vuoi provare a dormire un pò tesoro?

A: No, non credo di poterlo fare, ma se tu vuoi, dopotutto ti ho svegliato nel bel mezzo della notte...

O: Hey, hey, calmati, non c'è bisogno che ti scusi ancora, era solo una domanda.

Le rivolgo un sorriso a cui lei risponde con un sorriso imbarazzato, so che non deve essere facile per lei fidarsi di qualcuno e chiedere aiuto, dopo aver affrontato tutte le difficolta che le si proponevano da sola per tutta la vita, cosi decido di rendere la conversazione più leggera, spostando la nostra attenzione sul film che sta ancora suonando in tv, cosa che lei sembra apprezzare. Dopo nemmeno un quarto d'ora però , la stanchezza ha il sopravvento ed Amanda si addormenta, non troppo tempo dopo lo faccio anch'io. Mi sveglio per prima, sono le sette e mezza e decido di scendere a comprare due tazze di caffè da Starbucks e qualcosa da mangiare. I negozi sono vicini quindi dovrei tornare prima che Amanda si svegli, però le lascio comunque un bigliettino dicendole dove sto andando, nel caso dovesse svegliarsi prima del mio ritorno. Amanda dorme ancora pacificamente quando rientro dalla porta d'ingresso portando con me due fumanti tazze di caffè e dei pancake. Poso i sacchetti sul banco della cucina e mi avvicino ad Amanda per svegliarla cosi possiamo fare colazione. Le scuoto la spalla e lei dopo circa trenta secondi apre gli occhi.

O: Buongiorno

A: Buongiorno

O: Vieni ho preso la colazione.

Si alza e ci dirigiamo entrambe verso gli sgabelli per la colazione. Ho appena dato pochi morsi ai miei pancake, quando il mio cellulare squilla, guardo l'id del chiamante, è il procuratore, è strano che mi chiami considerando che oggi dovrebbe essere la nostra giornata libera. Premo il pulsante di risposta.

O: Tenente Benson

P: Ciao, avrei bisogno di te e della tua squadra, fino a pranzo per completare dei rapporti urgenti, lo so che oggi è il vostro giorno libero, ma ne ho davvero bisogno

O: D'accordo ci saremo presto.

Riattacco e rimetto il mio cellullare nella tasca destra, poi mi rivolgo ad Amanda.

O: Era il procuratore, ha bisogno che entriamo fino a pranzo, lavoro d'ufficio

A: Va bene.

Finisce la colazione e poi si scusa per andare a prepararsi, nel frattempo io chiamo i ragazzi e gli dico della telefonata e di incontrarmi in ufficio, per fortuna nessuno di loro aveva piani diversi dallo stare in casa e rilassarsi, mi sarebbe dispiaciuto rovinarglieli. Dieci minuti dopo Amanda è pronta, cosi ci dirigiamo al distretto, i ragazzi sono appena arrivati pertanto entriamo insieme, poi ognuno si posiziona alla sua scrivania ed immergiamo la testa nei documenti intenti a finirli il prima possibile. Alcune ore dopo terminiamo, come previsto è quasi ora di pranzo e l'ultima cosa che ci resta da fare è consegnare i nostri rapporti all'ufficio del procuratore, cosi esco dal mio ufficio e chiedo ai ragazzi chi di loro ha voglia di andarci, si offrono volontari Fin e Amanda.

O: Ragazzi dopo aver consegnato i rapporti che ne dite di andare a pranzo?

Mi rispondono tutti affermativamente, poi i ragazzi vanno verso la macchina, mentre io e Carisi ci apprestiamo a raccogliere la nostra roba.

FIN P.O.V.

Io e Amanda stiamo andando a consegnare la documentazione, lei è seduta sul sedile del passeggero e sembra pensierosa mentre io sto guidando l'auto. Sono un po preoccupato per il suo comportamento, ma ho deciso di non spingerla, me lo dirà quando sarà pronta, non voglio farle pressione ma sono cumunque il suo partner e voglio aiutarla, qualunque sia il suo problema. Siamo quasi arrivati e ne lei ne io abbiamo detto una parola, cosi quando devo fermarmi per un semaforo rosso colgo l'occasione per rompere il ghiaccio.

F: Hey, va tutto bene?

A: Si, certamente.

Mi sorride anche mentre lo dice ma io non le credo neanche per un momento, siamo partner da tanto ormai, so riconoscere quando c'è qualcosa che non va.

F: Non ti credo, andiamo Amanda sono io Fin, il tuo partner, puoi dirmelo, qualunque cosa sia.

A: Io ho avuto una ricaduta con il gioco d'azzardo.

Lo dice in un cosi basso sussurro che quasi non riesco ad afferrare le sue parole.

F: Quando?

A: Due settimane fa, mi hanno arrestata mentre ero in un casinò, il detective non mi ha incriminata, ma ha chiamato Olivia, credevo che una volta saputo lei mi avrebbe tolta dalla squadra cosi le ho lasciato le mie dimissioni, ma lei mi ha fatto ben chiaro che se voleva licenziarmi lo avrei saputo, poi mi ha offerto il suo aiuto. Ieri sera volevo cosi tanto andare a giocare, ma poi mentre ero in macchina ho pensato a voi, non potevo deludervi , siete la mia famiglia, allora sono tornata indietro ed ho chiamato Liv, mi dispiace Fin deluderti era l'ultima cosa che volevo fare

F: Non mi hai deluso, sono contento che tu abbia chiesto aiuto, sappi che puoi contare anche su di me

A: Lo so grazie Fin

F: Di nulla ragazzina.

Faccio ripartire la macchina e continuo il nostro percorso. Sono davvero felice del fatto che Amanda si è finalmente fidata di noi chiedendoci aiuto per superare i suoi problemi. Parcheggio la macchina fuori dall'ufficio del procuratore e rapidamente entriamo per consegnargli i rapporti, dopodichè risaltiamo in macchina e ci dirigiamo verso la tavola calda per pranzare con gli altri, sono sollevato di percepire che durante il tragitto la tensione tra me e Amanda si è dissipata, lasciando spazio alla nostra solita conversazione giocosa.

AMANDA P.O.V.

Io e Fin entriamo nella tavola calda e accorgendoci che Liv e Carisi hanno già preso un tavolo ci dirigiamo verso di loro, ci sediamo e aspettiamo che arrivi la cameriera per prendere le nostre ordinazioni, ognuno di noi ordina un hamburger e mentre mangiamo parliamo del più e del meno. Una volta terminato il pranzo Fin si offre di darmi un passaggio ma Olivia gli dice che lo farà lei considerando che comunque deve fare la mia stessa strada per raggiungere il suo appartamento, cosi Fin acconsente e dopo alcune chiacchiere ci salutiamo e ci congediamo, prima che possiamo allontanarci però Fin tira Olivia da parte e le bisbiglia qualcosa che non posso ascoltare all' orecchio, poi ci incamminiamo. Resisto fino al parco , che tra l'altro è relativamente vicino, prima che la mia curiosità abbia il sopravvento.

A: Cosa ti ha detto Fin?

Mi sorride e dal suo sguardo posso intuire che sapeva che gli avrei fatto questa domanda e stava solo aspettando per vedere quanto tempo avrei resistito.

O: Mi ha chiesto di prendermi cura di te.

Annuisco alla sua dichiarazione, è tipicamente da Fin. Nel frattempo visto che sia io che Liv abbiamo il passo veloce , siamo arrivate al mio appartamento. Passiamo il pomeriggio guardando film e tenendo conversazioni sia sul lavoro che su argomenti più leggeri. Visto che ormai si è fatto orario di cena decidiamo di ordinare della pizza, una volta finita mi sento pronta per avere una conversazione seria con Olivia.

A: Liv io volevo ringraziarti per tutto quello che stai facendo per me, non volevo disturbarti, so che non c'è l'avrei fatta a non andare a giocare se tu non mi avessi aiutata e tenuta occupata...

Sto piangendo cosi Olivia mi abbraccia e mi riesce a calmare come ha fatto più volte durante queste ore, con il conforto che solo lei riesce a trasmettere con un semplice abbraccio.

O: Sapevo che eri abbastanza forte da riuscirci, ricorda che in qualsiasi momento, a qualsiasi ora, puoi chiamarmi.

Annuisco facendole sapere che ho capito, nonostante io stia ancora piangendo sulla sua spalla. Lei mi stringe ancora più forte e poi mi dice una cosa che mi fa riempire il cuore di felicità.

O: Sono orgogliosa di te Amanda.


End file.
